Check valves are valves that allow fluid flow in one direction therethrough and prevent flow in the opposite direction. They are widely used in a range of applications, for example in air conditioning systems, for example in aircraft air conditioning systems.
Check valves commonly include a pair of valve elements or flappers located at an opening in a valve housing. The flappers are hingedly supported on a hinge pin mounted to the valve housing for rotation between a closed position in which they lie across and close the opening, preventing fluid flow through the opening in one direction and an open position in which, under the pressure of a fluid (gas or liquid) on one side of the check valve, the flappers rotate from their closed positions so as to allow the fluid to flow through the valve in the opposite direction.
In known check valve arrangements, to provide a stop for the rotational movement of the flapper elements as they open, the flappers may be provided with stop elements which, when the flappers move to their open position, engage one another. In other constructions, a stop bar is mounted to extend between the flapper elements and spaced from the opening such that when the flappers open, they engage the stop bar.
The present disclosure relates to a check valve includes a modified stop mechanism.